


Darth lonelyhearts

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey kind of likes sand.</p>
<p>Having a Force bond with Kylo Ren is not like sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darth lonelyhearts

Ren has been silent for weeks now, either embarrassed by his lack of control last time or back on pain medication to quiet what had blasted through the bond and nearly caused her to crash the Falcon.

Either way, Rey should have known it was too good to last. When she walks out onto the airfield and sees Finn sitting and laughing with that fighter pilot and feels a spike of jealousy, it draws Kylo Ren's attention like a new wreck in the desert.

_Throw the X-wing into the sky_ , he suggests.

"I can't--"

_Snap its wings off._

_NO_ , she thinks back at him.

_All this time under Skywalker's tutelage and you can't destroy a simple plane?_ His disgust radiates through the bond. She seriously regrets not killing him on Starkiller Base. _Fine, shoot it._

_I'm not destroying his plane just because he's talking to Finn._ Finn can talk to anyone. Anyone can talk to Finn. It's fine. She's fine. Apart from the stupid voice in her head.

_Why not? You like him, don't you?_

"Of course I like him!" she snaps, embarrassed and annoyed and suddenly aware that she said that _out loud_ , and Finn's now looking at her. "R2," she adds, belatedly.

R2 beeps a reproach. "Sorry," she mutters to the droid, "but I don't want him to think I'm crazy."

R2's opinion on that count contradicts Ren's surly, _You're not crazy._

_Yes,_ she says, as Finn stands and jogs over to her, _I'm sure that "Kylo Ren is in my head" would go over much better than "sometimes I talk to myself."_ And then Finn's throwing his arms open and she's hugging him, and they're babbling--her about Skywalker, and lessons, and how good it is to see him on his feet again, how good he looks, and him about how great it is to see her, and life on the Resistance base, and it's almost enough for her not to want to stab something every time he mentions Poe Dameron.

_Set the ship on fire. You know you want to._

_Why should I take advice from you?_ she shoots back. _You don't have much of a love life as far as I can tell._

_I have standards,_ Ren sulks.

_So does everyone else, and that's why you have all this time to pester me in,_ she says, taking Finn's hand on their way back to Dameron's X-Wing. Ren shuts up, Dameron doesn't look too pleased to see Rey and Finn's intertwined fingers, and it's glorious. Just glorious.


End file.
